La lourde destinée d'Harry Potter
by Myria Clara Tonks
Summary: Harry quitte définitivement les Dursley pour finir la tache de Dumbledore.Pendant lété il a beaucoup changé.Il va découvrir ses origine et retourné à Poudlard après un été presque parfait.
1. Révelations pour Harry

**Chapitre un.**

Ca faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Harry était chez les Dursley. Il était maintenant majeur et avait eu son permis de transplanage la veille. Ron devait normalement venir le chercher le lendemain pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur mais il avait décidé de partir avant. Et non pour le Terrier mais pour sa recherche des Horcruxes. Pour le médaillon de Serpentard il avait déjà trouvé. Mais il attendrait d'être à l'abri des regards indiscret pour le détruire. Là il faisait sa valise. Il avait emporté toutes ses affaires au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'utilité. Il la réduisit puis la mis dans sa poche. Il descendit les escaliers puis alla voir sa tante.

-Tante Pétunia, je pars aujourd'hui car y'a un imprévu et je dois partir immédiatement, mentit Harry.

-D'accord, pas de problème mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Ta mère me l'avais donné avant de mourir même si on avait de mauvais rapport c'est à moi qu'elle l'avait confié au cas où elle mourrait à cause du mage noir qui la poursuivait elle et ton père. Ensuite elle sorti une boite bien cachée dans le faux plafond d'une des armoire de la cuisine.

-Merci et… au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Harry sortit discrètement de chez lui sous la cape d'invisibilité car il savait qu'il était surveillé comme deux ans au paravent. Il transplana dans la cabane hurlante où il ouvrit le coffret. Dedans il trouva : une lettre, une clé, un livre et ?une boite de conserve ? Comprenant qu'il aurait des explications dans la lettre il l'ouvrit :

_Mon chéri, _

_Si tu reçoit ce coffret c'est que tu est majeur et que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Il Faut que tu sache que par ton grand père paternel tu est l'héritier de Godric Griffondor dont tu reçoit le pouvoir de contrôlé le feu et de Rowena Serdaigle dont tu reçoit le pouvoir de contrôlé l'air et part ta grand-mère paternel tu est l'héritier de Helga Poufsouffle dont tu reçoit le pouvoir de maîtrisé l'eau. Ca fait de toi quelqu'un de très puissant et d'exceptionnel mais ce n'est pas tout, moi je ne suis pas née de parent moldu comme tout le monde sauf ton père et Dumbledore le pense. Je suis de sang pur mais mes parent m'on abandonnée à Albus alors que j'étais bébé car notre famille était poursuivie par chaque mage noir qui ont existé sauf Voldemort car il ne sais pas qui je suis. En réalité je suis française, de Bretagne plus précisément. Je suis la dernière héritière de Merlin lui-même et de ce fait tu es le dernier sorcier encore en vie à pouvoir contrôler la magie sans baguette sans entraînement et pour tout les sort qui ont ou vont exister. C'est beaucoup je sais mais tu en aura besoin avec le poids qui pèse sur tes épaule. La clé qu'il y avait avec la lettre te permettra de rentrer dans notre véritable manoir qu'on a déserté pour épargner qu'il tombe en cendre. La boite de conserve que j'imagine tu te demande ce que c'est est un portoloin permanent qui ne fonctionne que pour la personne désignée au moment ou on lance le sort il t'amènera à ce même manoir dont je t'ai parlé. Et le livre est un bouquin sacré sur la magie elfique qui est très puissante, il te faudra l'apprendre mais ce sera dur. Bonne chance._

_Ta maman qui t'aime._

-Waouww. Ca fait pas mal de chose en un coup ça ! Bon rendons nous à ce manoir pour être tranquille.

Il sentit la douleur caractéristique au nombril puis atterri dans un parc. Il levât les yeux mais ce n'est pas un manoir qu'il vit : c'était carrément un château ! Un peu plus petit que Poudlard mais immense quand même. Arrivé devant les grandes portes de chêne, il introduit la clé dans la serrure et entra. Le hall d'entrée était immense. Des tableaux étaient éparpillés sur tous les murs de couleur bleu/ bronze. A peine eu-t-il fait un pas qu'un elfe de maison transplana devant lui et dit sans vraiment le regarder :

-Bien venu au manoir de 3 des fondateur. Quand l'elfe levât enfin les yeux pour voir à qui il s'adressa, il lâchât un cri terrifiant et 3 autres elfes apparurent près de lui et lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait.

-Je voit un revenant regardé c'est maître James et il est mort normalement !

Harry qui commençait à comprendre, dit :

-Non moi c'est Harry son fils, regardé j'ai les yeux de ma mère Lily !

Les elfes regardèrent ses yeux attentivement puis dirent :

-Maître Harry, nous nous demandions quand vous viendriez nous voir…

-Pas de maître s'il vous plait juste Harry… Comment vous appelé vous ?

-Oui mai… Harry, dit le premier des elfes, moi c'est Tracy.

- Massy

- Jacki

- et moi Patry.

Il y a donc 2 males et 2 femelles, pensa Harry.

-Heu vous me faites visité ?

Les elfes acceptèrent immédiatement et lui fit faire le tour du grand château en expliquant quelques fait historique concernant certaines pièce. Enfin Tracy dit :

-Et ici c'est votre chambre. Harry entra et fut émerveillé par ce qu'il y voyait la pièce faisait 5 fois le dortoir des Griffondor ! Il y avait une salle de bains annexée à la chambre qui était exactement la même que celle des préfets de Poudlard ainsi qu'un petit salon avec une bibliothèque immense qui réjouirait Hermione ! Le survivant fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par Massy :

- Dans ce salon il y a deux tableaux, ceux de vos parents !

Cette dernière nouvelle enchanta Harry à un point ou il se précipita immédiatement auprès de ces tableaux.

En voyant que l'elfe avait dis vrai et sous le coup de l'émotion il s'évanoui…

-Maître Harry, HARRY !!!!!!!!!! Cria Massy, réveillez vous !

-Où que je suis ?

- Au château des fondateur dans votre chambre Harry.

Soudain Harry se souvint de tous : la lettre ses ancêtres, le château les magnifique pièce, sa chambre et… les tableau de ses parents. Il se releva en constatant qu'il avait un sacré mal de dos mais l'elfe avait déjà mis des coussins derrière son malheureux dos. Il regarda les deux personnes qui elle-même le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Bonjour maman, bonjour papa.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit doucement Lily

- Bonjour fiston, alors tu fais du quidditch ?

-Ah les garçons,...et le quidditch !

-Oui je suis attrapeur depuis ma première année à Griffondor et depuis l'année passée je suis capitaine.

- Depuis ta première année ??? Mais t'es un as !

Et il continuèrent à parler de la vie d'Harry pendant des heures ils apprirent ainsi tout de ce qu'il avait fait avec Ron et Hermione depuis le début de sa scolarité sans oublié les moments concernant la lutte contre Voldemort. Harry avaient passé sous silence les mort de Sirius et Dumbledore pour leur dire à la fin histoire d'être sur de ne pas être interrompu.

-Et une dernière chose les larmes lui montent au yeux il y a eu 1 mort pendant ma 5ème année et un a la fin de cette année. Le premier c'est Sirius

-NOOON…cria James, très attristé

-Désolé…j'ai rien pu faire, c'est Bellatrix qui l'a tué et la seconde mort est pire, c'est Dumbledore…

-Quoi ??? Dirent ses parents incrédules…

-Oui c'est...c'est… Là il se mit à pleurer et fut incapable de continuer il était sous le choc de tous ce qu'il venait de dire à ses parents…

- Du calme mon chéri, calme toi et raconte nous…

-C'EST CET ENFOIRE DE GRAISSEUX INCAPABLE D'AIMER QUI L'A TUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Rogue ??

-Sans blague dit Harry énervé au plus profond de lui-même. Ensuite il sortit du salon pour être seul et se reposer. Après une 10aine de minutes il se releva et appela

- Kreattur !

-Oui, Maître ?

-J'aimerai te parler du frère de Sirius, Regulus.

Au dernier nom l'elfe levât ses yeux pétillant vers Harry

-Oui Maître vous savez maître Regulus était vraiment bon etc ...

-Je sais mais j'aimerai savoir s'il t'a donné un médaillon avant de partir ?

-oui, il est dans la chambre de Kreattur maître.

-Peut tu me l'amené ?

-Oui maître dit Kreattur qui semblait être à cet instant un enfant à qui on allait prendre son jouet.

Deux seconde plus tard Kreattur réapparu avec le médaillon. Harry vérifia que c'était le vrai cette fois, puis lança un sort pour voir si l'âme était encore à l'intérieur. Il découvrit à sa grande satisfaction que le médaillon était vide. Bien que Dumbledore lui avait appris le sort pour détruire les Horcruxes, il avait peur de rater son coup et de faire des dégâts.

Soudain un elfe, Tracy, apparu et lui demanda si il n'avait besoin de rien. Il lui répondit par l'affirmatif puis pris d'une idée il ajouta :

-Dis, vu que vous êtes des elfes spéciaux vu que les fondateur vous ont choisit, Vous ne sauriez pas me dire ou pourrait se trouver certains partisans de Voldemort ?

- Si attendez je me concentre… Voilà j'ai trouvé mais je pourrez plus vous donnez d'information après car je ne peut utilisé ce don qu'1 fois tous les 15 ans. Voici une carte et les plus proche sont…là !

Directement Harry s'y rendit et constata avec satisfaction qu'il était dans une forêt et que son elfe lui avait lancé un sort d'invisibilité avant qu'il ne parte. Il écouta attentivement pour surprendre des informations :

-…

- Elle commence à résister à l'imperium ultima c'est étrange mais aussi impossible, c'est du surnaturel.

Harry qui comprit très bien les intentions du sort bien qu'il lui soit inconnu, jeta un coup d'œil et vit une personne allongée à terre, une femme à en juger les cheveux qui sortait de la cape qu'elle portait et les paroles des mangemorts. N'écoutant que son sang froid, il lança un sort au premier des trois mangemorts debout, ce qui le tua sur le coup et fit levé les baguette des deux autres.

-Qui est là ? Montrez-vous.

-Ce serait avec plaisir si vous saviez vous servir de vos yeux je suis juste devant vous, dit Harry qui regarda les sort fusé là ou il avait dit se trouvé en sachant qu'il était sur leur droite. Il en profita pour tuer un second mangemort.

Puis se plaça devant le dernier mangemort qui était effrayé par ce qui se passait. Harry reconnu la voit de son ancien professeur qui demanda encore une fois qui était là.

-Mais devant vous professeur voyons, ouvrez vos yeux ! Oups, je crois vous avoir appelé professeur excusez moi de mon erreur votre nouveau nom est sale traître si je me souvient bien ?

- Potter ? dit la voix dégoûtée de Rogue.

-Exact, près à mourir ?

-Vous croyé vraiment pouvoir me tuer moi, l'assassin du GRRRRRRRRAAAAND Dumbledore, se moqua le graisseux.

- Bon je vous explique les erreurs de votre phrase : Dumbledore était déjà à moitié mort quand vous avez jetés le sort. Et deuxièmement, je suis invisible donc j'ai l'avantage. Oh et puis vous m'énervé, _Avada Kedavra._

Rogue qui ne sut pas d'où venait le sortilège se le reçut en pleine face et tomba raide mort. Harry écrit un mot pour l'ordre expliquant ce qu'il venait de faire et l'envoya à l'aide d'une chouette qui passait par là. Puis il s'approcha de la femme qui commençait à se réveiller et demanda :

-Ca va madame ? Vous n'avez rien. Puis il s'exclama, complètement perdu :

-Vous….

Fin du chapitre

**Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère sera à votre goût. Y'a beaucoup d'infos dans ce chapitre. **

**Myria Tonks.**


	2. chapitre 2

**Meri-Chan91 : on ne saura qu'à la fin qui c'est pour une raison aussi simple qu'elle (la mystérieuse femme) ne vas pas réapparaître avant un moment. Ou du moins comme on pourrai le pensez…**

**Lefandeharry : même chose qu'à Meri-Chan91 mais je suis vexée ta pas reconnu mon écriture, …. Franchement bobo ! Je te croyais plus intelligent ! Lol ******

**Chapitre 2 **

Dringgggggggggggg !!!

Pétunia se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Sur le seuil se trouvaient une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain et un grand jeune homme roux

-Je peut vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui je suis Hermione Granger et voici mon ami Ron, nous venons cherché Harry.

-Harry ? Mais il est parti hier, il a dit qu'il y avait un problème et est partit en vitesse ?-Oh non, il est partit sans nous, fallait s'en douter ! Excusez nous mais savez vous ou il est allé ?

- Je ne sais pas vous le dire, c'est sous Fidelitas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'avant de partir je lui ait donné une boite que sa mère m'avait remis pour lui, et j'imagine qu'il est allé dans leur manoir. Celui de sa famille. J'y suis jamais allé mais Lily m'avait dit qu'il y avait la clé du dit manoir dans la boite.

-C'est affreux, allons vite prévenir l'ordre…

Sur ces mots ils transplanèrent laissant une Pétunia troublée sur le pas de la porte.

Arrivé 12 square Grimmaurd, ils entrèrent en trombe dans la salle de réunion où il y en avait une, justement, a ce moment là.

-Hermione ? Ron ? Où est Harry ? demanda Lupin.

-Il a disparu.

-Quoi ???

-Oui il est partit de chez sa tante hier, il faut absolument le retrouver.

-Je…. Mais c'est quoi ça ?

En effet un hibou, plus qu'inattendu vint se poser devant Rémus et lui tendait une lettre accompagnée… d'une chaussette ?

Il ouvrit la lettre et la lu à voix haute.

_Cher membres de l'ordre, à l'heure ou vous recevrez cette lettre vous aurez sûrement remarquez ma fuite, mais sachez que je reviendrez vers la fin du mois d'août. Continuer le combat d'albus Dumbledore, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Je m'excuse d'être partit comme un voleur mais il le fallait. Je m'excuse aussi de tous ceux qui voulait vengez notre cher directeur. J'ai, comment dire, déjà rempli cette mission, d'ailleurs il a bien souffert je vous en fait la promesse. D'ailleurs la chaussette qui accompagne la lettre est un portoloin qui vous amèneras auprès de notre cher professeur ainsi que les corps de deux mangemorts dangereux qui porte les noms de Malefoy (père) et Lestrange (le mari). Sachez que j'ai été énormément aidé pour cette capture (bon je l'admet ils sont mort, mais au moins il sont hors d'état de nuire). Bonne chance pour la continuation de ce combat et surtout n'essayé pas de me retrouvé, vous pourriez avoir tous les moyens connus ou inconnus, vous ne me retrouverez pas. Remettez également mes vœux à Bill et Fleur. A bientôt Harry._

-Voilà c'est tous ce qu'il dit bon maintenant allons cherché ces messieurs… Je pense qu'il faut l'écouter quand il dit de ne pas le rechercher, on a mieux à faire.

Ils partirent chercher les corps et puis continuèrent leur réunion.

Pendant ce temps, dans le château de fondateur, Harry se réveillait et ce demandait ce qu'il faisait là avant de se rappeler tout. De la lettre de sa mère jusqu'aux mangemort et la femme à terre. Elle était très affaiblie quand il l'avait trouvé et il ne pouvait donc pas transplaner. Il avait marché longtemps avant d'arriver au château. Bien qu'Harry ne connaissait ni sa situation ni celle du château, il savait se diriger, il avait l'impression d'être attiré par le château de ces ancêtres. Arrivé là-bas, il avait demandé aux elfes de soigner son invitée avant d'avoir une conversation avec celle-ci qui apporta plusieurs éclaircissements au jeune homme. Il descendit aux cuisines pour manger un bout et la trouva attablée en train de manger.

-Bonjour

-Bonjour, tu voulais voir mes parents ?

-Oui s'il te plait.

-Je mange un bout et on y va.

Après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent dans le salon annexe de la chambre d'Harry et elle courut vers les tableaux :

-Oh Lily je suis tellement contente de vous revoir toi et James.

En voyant James, elle éclata en sanglot :

-Oh James je suis tellement désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire, tout est de ma faute, je suis tellement désolée…

-Ce n'est rien petite sœur (nda : juste un surnom pas prendre au sens propre !) Harry nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. On va vous aidé, d'ailleurs Harry devrait commencé son entraînement aujourd'hui pour la magie de ces ancêtre, pendant ce temps tu peux, si tu veux, aller apprendre la magie des elfes avec Tracy ou un autre il seront ravis de t'aider. Massy aidera Harry c'est tout.

-Merci, je mérite pas ton pardon, je vais m'entraîner et tous les vengez, je te le promet !

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit du salon et alla s'entraîner avec Jacki. Ce manège dura pendant tous le mois. Harry avait même fini d'apprendre le pouvoir de chacun de ses héritiers et avait même fini celui de Salazar serpentard qu'il s'était découvert et qu'il avait reçu grâce à Voldemort. Il avait presque fini sa formation pour la magie des elfes et était devenu beaucoup plus grand et musclé qu'auparavant. Il avait lu l'article sur les trois mangemorts qu'il avait tué et était, pour une fois, content de l'article. Ils avait tous les deux commencés leur formation animagus. Lui s'était découvert le don d'animagophage. En effet, étant l'héritier de pas mal de grand sorcier, il pouvait se transformer en n'importe quel animal, qu'il soit magique ou non. Elle, était bianimagus, elle pouvait se transformé en une magnifique jument au pelage noir brillant et en un somptueux signe au plumes d'un blanc éclatant qui contrastait avec le pelage de la jument. Elle avait fini sa formation en magie des elfes et avait découvert et commencé son don pour contrôlé la nature végétale. Là, c'était le 25 août et Harry devait retourné à Londres. Il allait sûrement retourné à Poudlard malgré ce qu'il avait dis l'année précédente car c'était l'endroit que le lord noir « aimait », si l'on peut dire ça, le plus. Il y aurait sûrement des informations sur les Horcruxes, que Harry avait arrêté de cherche pour se consacré entièrement à son entraînement.

-Alors c'est le jour J je vais y allé prends soin de toi.

-Oui, pareil pour toi et n'oublie pas de m'informé si il y a des problème ou des infos importante petit frère à bientôt.

Sur ces mots il transplana en plein milieu de la salle de réunion de l'ordre où il y avait, encore, une réunion.

-Hello tout le monde !

-Harry ? S'écrièrent tous les membres présents.

-Oui c'est bien moi, je vous avait promis de revenir fin août, me voilà. Oh fait, professeur Mc gonagall, je peux revenir à Poudlard cette année ?

-Bien sur, j'aimerai que vous reveniez, mais pas en tant qu'élève mais professeur de DCFM, vous n'avez peut-être pas vos ASPIC mais vous êtes le mieux qualifié après tout. Pour vous il y a une règles des professeur que vous ne devrez pas spécialement respecté vu votre âge : Vous pourrez avoir une relation amoureuse avec une élève si vous voulez.

-Merci professeur, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait !

- Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour Ron, Hermione, content de vous revoir.

-Waw Harry t'as changer, tu vas faire fureur avec ce physique de rêve ! dit Hermione.

-Merci. Bon j'envoi un mot à une amie et j'arrive.

Ginny qui avait entendu les dernière paroles de Harry le suivit et lu le papier pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas une nouvelle copine. (Nda : c'est qu'elle est jalouse la petite Ginny ! lol)

Elle fut soulagée que le mot en question n'était que :

_Salut grande sœur,_

_Comme prévu je retourne à Poudlard, mais en tant que professeur ! Tu te rends compte ?_

_Bisous_

_Harry_

Il retourna ensuite dans la salle et expliqua l'attaque qu'il avait menée contre les trois mangemort, sans toute fois parler de la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa grande soeur et en excluant également le château et les elfes. Ensuite ils montèrent dans les chambres où Ron et Hermione commencèrent à lui poser des questions.

-T'étais où pendant tous ce temps ?

- T'as fait quoi pour grandir autant et pour être si musclé ?

- Du calme. Pour répondre à ta question Hermione, là où je me trouvais est un secret. Et pour répondre à la tienne, Ron, je me suis entraîné, c'est tout.

-Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles, Harry, On ne grandit pas autant en un mois même en s'entraînant, s'exclama Hermione.

-Je ne vous en dirai pas plus, désolé. Mais maintenant je vais dormir, je me suis fatigué avec se voyage. Mon transplanage n'est pas tout à fait au point, j'utilise trop d'énergie… A propos demain tout les deux debout à 7.30 ! Je vous aie préparé un entraînement spécial. En disant cela, Harry n'avait pas précisez que c'est son transplanage elfique qui l'avait fatigué.

Hermione et Ron était partagé entre l'incompréhension qu'il y avait, pour eux, dans les propos d'Harry et l'impatience qu'il avait d'être le lendemain pour voir qu'elle était le fameux entraînement qu'Harry allait leur faire subir. Et c'est ainsi que tous s'endormirent…

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à 7.30 comme prévu et vit que ces amis dormaient encore à point fermé. Pris d'une soudaine envie maléfique, il fit apparaître un seau d'eau au dessus de chacun de ses amis et les renversa.

-Hééé, dirent-ils, mécontent d'être réveillé comme ça.

-Bon maintenant debout on va manger en vitesse puis on commence, allez levez-vous, dit Harry pour les bousculé un peu.

Après le déjeuner (petit-déjeuner pour les Français), ils allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement de la maison.

-Bon ce qui va ce faire ici est top secret, compris ?

- oui.

- Voilà, je vais vous apprendre à devenir animagus, ça peut toujours servir.

-Génial, dit Ron.

-Bon pour la 1ère partie je vais vous mettre en transe pour que vous découvriez votre animal. Buvez ceci, dit-il en tendant des fioles au deux amis.

Aussitôt Ron et Hermione entrèrent, comme prévu en transe. Pendant que ces amis étaient à la recherche de leur animagus, Harry s'entraîna à se transformer, d'abord, en animaux non magique mais plus gros puis commença les animaux magique. Ils venait de réussir de se transformé en phénix puis se retransformé en Harry quand Hermione se réveilla.

-Alors, qu'elle est ton animal ?

- Un lynx.

-Très bien, maintenant pour la deuxième partie, tu vas visualiser ton animagus dans ton esprit, n'oublie aucun détail et imprime le bien, quand ce sera fini, tu le sauras car une douce chaleur s'insinuera en toi.

-D'accord, mais avant de commencé je peux me reposer ?

-Te reposer, mais ça fait 4.30 que tu te reposais. Et puis non quand même tu dois avoir l'image toute fraîche dans ton esprit ça ira plus vite comme ça.

-Tu peux me dire en quoi tu te transformes ?

-Non on attends Ron, vas dans la salle à coté pour ne pas être dérangée.

Sur ces mots Hermione se levât et alla dans la dite salle pour commencé la deuxième partie pendant que Harry ce demandait quel animal il allait leur dire. Il fut sortit de ses pensées, 15 minutes plus tard, par Ron qui se réveillait.

-Re bonjour.

-Bjour, dit Ron, à moitié endormi

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ton animal, idiot

-Ah, c'est un daim, roux bien sur !

-D'accord alors pour la deuxième partie tu dois imprimé l'image de ton animal dans ton esprit, au détail près ! Quand ce sera fait, tu ressentira une douce chaleur s'insinué en toi. Concentre toi bien. Je vais voir où en est Hermione.

En arrivant dans la salle il vit qu'Hermione était très concentrée et, vu la lumière qui l'entourait, qu'elle avait presque fini.

Il s'assit et repris ses réflexions là où il les avait laissées. Il venait de trouver ! Il allait leur montrer la panthère, après tout c'est un animal au pelage noir comme ces cheveux et ça lui correspondait bien. En même temps on ne devinerait pas ses origines comme ça…

Soudain il vit Hermione ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Elle semblait dans les nuages quand enfin elle aperçu Harry.

-Voilà.

-Bien on va aller à coté pour attendre Ron.

Arrivé là-bas ils furent étonnés de voir Ron qui les attendait.

-Eh bien t'as été rapide.

-Merci, alors Hermione en quoi tu te changes ?

- Un lynx et toi ?

- un daim.

-Harry ? Demandèrent les deux amis

-Une panthère.

-Tu nous montres ?

-D'accord sur ces mots ils se transforma en une magnifique panthère d'un noir éclatant aux yeux vert émeraude.

-Waw !!!

-Bon pour la suite, on fera demain car j'ai entendu quelqu'un arrivé.

Ils allèrent dans le salon ou ils virent Mr Weasley et Remus.

-Papa, que faites vous là ?

-On a attrapé un mangemort il est attaché dans la pièce à coté.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Harry

-Bellatrix Lestrange

-Génial, on va s'amuser ! Rester là, dit il en ouvrant la porte.

Ron, Hermione et les deux membres de l'ordres était un peu effrayé de ce que Harry pourrait faire à Lestrange, surtout en entendant la première phrase qu'il avait prononcé avant de fermer la porte et de coupé totalement le son :

-Comme on se r'trouve…

Ca faisait 10 minutes que Harry était dans la petite pièce en compagnie de Lestrange quand ils entendirent : BOUM

Affolé, ils coururent dans la pièce et découvrir Harry stupéfixiez, sa baguette à ses pieds et Des cordes seul vestige de Bellatrix qui venait, encore, de leur filer entre les doigts.

Apparemment elle avait réussi à prendre la baguette du survivant et l'avait stupéfixier avec.

-Harry, ça va, demanda Rémus après lui avoir lancé l'enervatum.

-Très bien merci. Je suis désolé, ça s'est passé en une seconde, c'était trop rapide, j'ai rien pu faire.

-Mmmm, elle doit maîtrisez la magie sans baguette, dit Hermione.

-C'est possible, mais ça l'a sûrement affaiblie. Maintenant je dois me rendre là où j'ai passé mes vacances pour ramené Iléna, c'est une amie que j'ai rencontré durant ce mois-ci, il faut la ramené, Lestrange à utilisé la légilimencie sur moi et j'ai peur qu'elle ait repéré le manoir.

-Quel manoir ? Dirent les 4 autres

-Oups, j'ai rien dit ok, oublié. Sur ces mots il transplana puis revint 2 minutes plus tard avec une jeune femme encapuchonnée dans une cape.

-Voilà, je vous présente Iléna Colmes. Dit-il pendant que la jeune femme retirait sa cape. Ils furent stupéfaits par la beauté de la jeune femme. En effet elle était plutôt grande et avait de longs cheveux ondulé de couleur châtain clair qui lui descendait jusque dans le bas du dos. Elle était également assez mince mais avait une poitrine ni trop grande ni trop petite, bref la femme parfaite aux yeux des trois hommes qui se trouvaient devant.

-Bonjour, dit Hermione qui, étant une fille, n'était pas en train de fantasmer sur la jeune femme. Ces paroles eurent pour effet de réveiller les 3 hommes qui se tenait devant.

-Bonjour, dirent-ils en chœur.

-Bonjour.

-Dit, sans vouloir paraître indiscret, comment vous êtes vous rencontré ?

-C'est assez simple en fait, je connaissait Lily nous nous étions rencontrée pendant ses vacances en France une année et nous avions continué à nous voir et quand j'ai appris ce qui lui était arrivé j'ai été bouleversée. Et j'ai cherché à rencontrer Harry depuis que mes parents sont morts à la fin de l'année passée. Le retrouver n'a pas été une tache facile je vous l'accorde.

-y'a un truc que je comprend pas, vous venez de France mais vous avez un nom à consonance anglaise.

-Mon père était originaire d'Amérique.

-Donc, il faut tous déménagé le QG de l'ordre car Lestrange l'a vu et peux maintenant y transplanez. Je propose qu'on l'installe à Poudlard dans la salle sur demande. Il faut également que je passe voir le professeur Mc gonagall au sujet d'Iléna car elle n'a plus nulle part ou allez et les mangemort la recherche donc j'aimerais qu'elle réside à Poudlard. A ces mots, ils transplanèrent tous aux portes de Poudlard où ils entrèrent. Ils allèrent immédiatement voir le professeur Mc gonagall au sujet du QG de l'ordre. Celle-ci accepta immédiatement la proposition et tous, sauf Harry et Iléna, qui avait remis sa cape, sortirent du bureau.

-Mr Potter, que me voulez-vous et qui est cette jeune femme ?

-Professeur, je vous présente Iléna Colmes. J'aimerais qu'elle réside à Poudlard pour question de sécurité, s'il vous plait, accepté elle n'as plus nulle part où allé.

-C'est que c'est délicat, elle ne fais pas partie de l'ordre…

-Justement à propos de ça j'aimerais qu'elle l'intègre. Elle nous sera d'une grande aide.

-Mmmm je vais lui faire passé des test au véritasérum avant.

-Je l'ai déjà fait professeur, pensez bien, avec les temps qui courent, je ne peux pas faire confiance à n'importe qui !

-c'est d'accord, mais si il y a un problème, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable Potter.

-Bien professeur, Au revoir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils allèrent aidé les autres a déménagez l'ancien QG et bien préparé le nouveau.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. **

**Donnez moi votre avis, c'est simple, il suffit de cliquer sur ok ici en dessous… ;)**

**A+**

**Myria Tonks**


	3. 1ère semaine en tant que professeur

**Lefandeharry : C'est toi qui me dit ça ??? J'ai fait une faute alors que dans le chapitre que je t'ai mis, il y en avait o moins 30 !!!! Sinon merci pour ta rewiew….**

**paulharley59 : merci pour ta rewiew, sinon si il l'a reconnue tu verra pourquoi dans ce chapitre.**

**Chapitre 3 : 1ère semaine en tant que professeur.**

Le 31/08 au soir, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Iléna allèrent se coucher joyeux, ce jour là ils avaient fini l'aménagement du nouveau QG. Cependant, Ron et Hermione vinrent cherché Harry pour lui parler de Iléna.

-Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu l'as passé sous véritasérum mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, vous semblez très proche, trop proche même !

-Si je vous le dis vous ne le répéterez à personne ?

-Non

-Bien, c'était la meilleure amie de ma mère, j'ai plusieurs photo d'elle deux dans mes affaires. Mais c'est aussi, c'est aussi ma marraine !

-Waw, tu dois être heureux d'avoir croisé son chemin alors, Je comprends que vous aillez l'air si proche !

-Oui, maintenant allons dormir !

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent de bonne heure pour préparé le château aux élèves qui arriveraient au soir. Ils passèrent énormément de temps ensemble, mais cers 4h de l'après midi, Harry et Iléna s'éclipsèrent dans la salle sur demande.

-Alors, tu as bien avancé dans ton entraînement ?

-Oui, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'incroyable, tu devineras jamais !

-Vas-y, dit.

-J'ai découvert pourquoi j'avais un don particulier avec les sort de botanique ou sur les animaux, mon ancêtre était Morgane ! J'ai donc commencé à entraîné mon don de contrôlé la nature, c'est fantastique ce que je peux faire !

-Je comprends maintenant comment ta réussi à faire un si beau travail pour remettre en état la partie du parc de Poudlard qui était brûlée ! Et tes animagus ?

-C'est parfait, je les contrôle sans problème et toi ?

-Pareil, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le basilic mais sinon ça va ! Et pour …

-Non, c'est impossible, c'est une magie trop forte !

-Bon tu feras gaffe alors ?

-Oui papa !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Iléna retourna dans sa chambre alors que Harry se glissait à la table des professeurs, dans la grande salle. La répartition était terminée et le repas avait commencé.

-Harry, où étiez-vous ? demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Je m'entraînais, désolé pour le retard.

A la fin du repas, la directrice se levât fit son discours et quand elle dut présenté le nouveau professeur contre le force du mal, elle dit :

-Cette année, vous aurez un professeur compétent qui vous enseignera les DCFM, il a déjà participé activement à cette deuxième guerre, ce sera, bien qu'il n'ai pas terminé ses étude, Mr Potter qui assumeras cette tache, merci, vous pouvez gagnez vos salle commune.

Le lendemain, Harry alla commencé son premier cours pour les élèves de sixième année qui consisterai à expliquez le fonctionnement d'un patronus et commencé son apprentissage. Il se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours quand il tomba sur Ginny, mais elle n'était pas seule, elle était avec Dean, et ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Quand ils aperçurent Harry, ils se séparèrent en quatrième vitesse.

-Harry, je suis désolée, t'aurais pas du voir ça.

-C'est pas grave, tu as droit à avoir ta vie après tout tu n'as pas à m'attendre infiniment.

Il avait dis cela, mais au fond de lui, son cœur était en miettes.

-Bon, heu, tu es dispensée de cours pour ce matin, c'est sur les patronus et tu le maîtrises déjà.

En arrivant devant sa classe, il vit deux serpentard coinçant une jeune fille de la même maison dans un coin à la menace de leur baguette.

-Expelliarmus, cria-t-il. Non mais vous êtes malade ou quoi j'enlève cinquante point à serpentard pour ça et vous me ferez chacun une heure de retenue avec Rusard ! Continua-t-il. Il ajouta sur un ton plus doux :

-Vous allez bien miss… ?

-Carter professeur. Oui je vais bien.

Harry vit avec stupéfaction que c'était aussi une serpentard. Depuis quand les serpentard se battaient entre aux ? Heureusement, ce petit incident lui avait fait oublié « l'épisode Ginny ». Il fit entrez les élèves et commença son cours. A la fin du cours, peu de personne avait réussi à faire apparaître ne serais se qu'un nuage de patronus. Il vit que la serpentard à qui il avait sauvé la mise prenait du temps à ranger ses affaires. Et en effet, quand il n'y eu plus personne dans la classe, elle vint se poster devant lui et dit :

-Monsieur, j'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à me défendre car dans la salle commune, je dois être en permanence sur mes gardes !

-Bien sur, pourriez vous venir, disons le samedi matin après avoir déjeuné !

-Ok c'est parfait ! Au revoir, et merci.

La suite de la journée se passa bien pour Harry et quand il alla rejoindre Iléna pour leur entraînement, il la trouva sautant, presque, sur place.

-Qu'y a-t-il pour que tu sois si nerveuse ?

-J'ai eu une idée lumineuse !

-Voyons ça, dit-il ironiquement.

-C'est à propos des Horcruxes, tu m'avais dit que c'était des endroits symbolique pour lui qu'il prenait pour les cacher !

-Oui, développe, dit Harry qui avait repris son sérieux.

-C'est pourtant simple, l'orphelinat !

-Mais, oui, comment n'y a-t-on pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est toute son enfance, allons-y, tout de suite !

Ils sortirent de l'enceinte de Poudlard et Harry les fit transplaner, ayant déjà vu l'endroit dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Arrivé à destination, ils purent voir que l'endroit était à l'abandon. Il y entrèrent prudemment et se dirigèrent vers les étages. Ils ne trouvèrent rien là alors, ils allèrent au grenier, là où le lapin d'un des camarades de Jedusort fut pendu. Ils ne réussirent pas à ouvrirent la porte et Harry se rappela soudain du pass que Dumbledore avait utilisé pour rentré dans la grotte. Il l'expliqua à son amie et versa 2,3 gouttes de sang sur la clinche. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et ils entrèrent. Ils virent l'horcruxe qui se situait sur un tabouret en bois au milieu de la pièce. Seulement, entre la porte et la coupe de Poufsouffle, il y avait un ravin et dedans, des pieux plus que pointu. Il jeta un sortilège, de loin, sur le tabouret pour voir quel sort ou autre le protégeait. Aussitôt un avada fusa vers lui. Il s'abaissa et le sort toucha le mur derrière lui. Le tabouret était protéger contre quelconque sort jeté dessus. Dés qu'il en recevait un il lançait un sort mortel. Il nota aussi que de petite araignée était nichée dans la coupe. Petite mais mortel, une simple morsure de cet animal faisait mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Pour arrivé sur la plateforme, Harry se transforma en phénix pour pouvoir renaître si en atterrissant un avada lui fonçait dessus. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et Iléna vint le rejoindre sous sa forme de cygne. Harry lança le même sort que celui qu'avait lancé Pettigrow après la mort de ses parents et les araignées moururent. Il sortit de sa poche la liste de sort que lui avait transmit Dumbledore après sa mort qui contenait tous les sort pouvant annulé ceux de magie noire ou blanche jeté sur un objet et des sorts susceptibles de détruire un Horcruxe. Il y avait également des sort et potion de soin dont il pourrait se servir si sa tournait mal. Il annula tout les sort protégeant la coupe avec l'aide de sa marraine puis la récupéra, sortit de l'orphelinat et puis ils transplanèrent aux portes de Poudlard et foncèrent au plus vite dans la salle sur demande. Là ils déposèrent la coupe au milieu de la salle réservée à leur entraînement et détruire l'horcruxe. Cependant, il laissa des traces, ainsi, Harry se retrouvait avec l'épaule droite brûlée (pas trop gravement quand même) il se releva et envoya la coupe dans la pièce avec les autres horcruxe détruits. Quand il revint dans la salle, et remarqua pour la 1 ère fois que Iléna avait été touchée par un sort qui la vidait de son sang. Elle était pale comme une morte… Harry lança aussitôt le contre sort et alla la déposé dans son lit. Il se mit une pommade pour sa brûlure et alla à son tour se coucher, mais pas dans ses appartement mais dans la chambre qu'il avait dans la salle sur demande pour pouvoir veiller sur Iléna. Couché sur son lit, il se remémora cette première journée en tant que professeur. Aussitôt la vision de Ginny embrassant Dean lui revint en mémoire. Il n'y avait pas pensé pendant la journée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était occupé à autre chose. Ca le rendait triste mais il fallait comprendre aussi qu'elle n'allait pas l'attendre toute sa vie. Il l'aimait encore mais il se devait de l'oublier et de guérir la blessure qu'elle avait créé dans son cœur (à Harry).

Le lendemain, il se levât tôt. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, son esprit était longtemps resté tourné vers son ex petite amie. Il alla voir Iléna et vit qu'elle était debout et en pleine forme. Il entreprit de lui raconté ce qu'elle avait reçus comme sortilège la veille puis alla déjeuné. Puis alla en cours. La semaine se passa bien, entre ses cours et ses entraînements avec Iléna. Le samedi arriva et il donna sont premier cours particulier à Miss Carter. A la fin, il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur la chaise devant son bureau.

-Alors, cet entraînement était super. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi les élèves de votre maison vous attaque-t-il ?

-Parce que moi et mes parents sommes contre Vous-savez-qui…

-Ah oui et pour ces cours se serait bien qu'on se tutoie. Bon je vais vous donné un devoir pour la semaine prochaine, rien de bien difficile, j'aimerais que tu puisse dire Voldemort au lieux d'un de ces surnoms débile, n'oublie jamais que la peur d'un nom ne fais qu'accentué la peur de la chose elle-même…

-Ok au revoir professeur,…

En refermant la porte elle dit:

-Oh fait, je m'appelle Tina.

Harry rangea le local quelque peu saccagé à cause de l'entraînement puis alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione, avec qui il devait passé l'après-midi, dans le parc.

-Alors Ron ta refais l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Comme Harry était professeur cette année, c'est Ron qui avait maintenant le poste de capitaine.

-Oui, Ginny a pris le poste d'attrapeur, Dean un des deux poste libre de poursuiveur et Seamus l'autre, sinon le reste des poste, c'est comme l'année passée. C'est une très bonne équipe, bien qu'elle soit affaiblie sans toi…

-Et toi Hermione, a part faire tes devoirs et révisé qu'as-tu fais pendant la semaine ?

-Avec Ron, on est allé quelque fois continuer notre formation d'animagus.

-Oh, et ça avance ?

-Oui tout doucement, j'ai réussi à faire apparaître des moustaches et Ron s'est retrouvé avec des pattes à la place des mains.

-Génial,…

**Salut, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais pour me faire pardonné, je vais essayé de mettre le 1er chapitre de la fic que j'ai annoncé dans mon profil**

**A bientôt **

**Myria Tonks**


	4. Une nouvelle copine

**Bonjour, je sais je suis en retard pour poster, mais je préviens que dorénavant, ayant trois fics en cours, je ne risque pas de poster souvent,… (Déso) Pour les rewiew, je ne répondrais plus, sauf si on donne l'adresse fanfic, mais pour les autres, je me vois mal dire merci à chaque fois, mes intentions reste les même !**

**Chapitre 4: Une nouvelle copine**

Le mois d'octobre était vite arrivé à Poudlard, et tous se portaient bien, Voldemort n'avait organisé qu'une attaque entre-temps, qui avait échouées grâce à l'ordre. Seulement, sur le plan Horcruxes, ils plafonnaient. Ron et Hermione avait été momentanément en colère contre Harry quand celui-ci leur avait dit qu'il ne les avait pas appelé pour allé cherché la coupe ! Ils avaient dressé une liste pour s'y retrouver :

Journal de Jedusort, détruit

Bague des Gaunt, détruite.

Médaillon de Serpentard, détruit.

Coupe de Poufsouffle, détruite

Objet ayant appartenu à Griffondor ou Serdaigle ?

Nagini, près de Voldy, à détruire à la bataille finale

Voldemort, à détruire à la bataille finale

En résumé, ils ne leur restaient qu'a trouvé et détruire l'objet de Griffondor ou Serdaigle avant la bataille finale !

Avec Tina Carter, il avait bien avancé, ils avaient déjà revu tous les sort de 1ère, 2ème et 3ème année. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle avait peu confiance en elle… Il lui apprenait également, de temps en temps, l'occlumancie qui lui serait utile contre tous mangemorts.

Le match de quidditch opposant Griffondor et Serpentard prévu ce jour-là, allait commencé !

Les joueurs montèrent sur le terrain et, Ron et le capitaine de serpentard, un certain Jim Berton, se serrèrent la main et le match débuta. Aussitôt, Demelza s'empara du souaffle, le passa à Seamus qui le passa à Dean qui marqua, déjà, le premier but pour les rouges et ors. En parlant de Dean, celui-ci était encore avec Ginny que Harry avait finalement réussi à oublier au plus grand bonheur d'Iléna qui, il faut bien l'avoué, en avait marre d'entendre, tous les soirs, son filleul se plaindre d'avoir encore vu son ex et son nouveau petit ami en pleine embrassade. Revenons en au match, Griffondor menait trente à zéro. Il fallait avoué que Ron, qui savait qu'il n'aurait plus Harry pour sauver la mise, avait super bien entraîné son équipe, ils avaient un entraînement presque chaque soir, et ça payait ! Pendant tout le match, les Serpentards ne surent mettre aucun point. Quand finalement, Ginny, qui rêvassait tous en surveillant Parkinson qui avait pris la place de Malefoy pendant le match, décida d'arrêter le carnage et attrapa le vif ! Les Griffondors gagnèrent ainsi 320 à 0 ! Harry alla rejoindre Ron au vestiaire et lui dit :

-Super vieux, t'es le meilleur !

-Merci

-Bravo à toi aussi Ginny !

-Merci !

-Bon je dois y allez, Ily m'attend !

Il se rendit au QG pour un nouvel entraînement :

-Salut, on a gagné, alors ton transplanage elfique ?

-Ca va, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun sort pour l'enlever, ça m'énerve !

-Ne désespère pas, on trouvera une solution, de toute façon, personne n'est au courant donc ce n'est pas grave !

-Je sais,… Alors, les amours, ça avance ?

Harry rougit en entendant la question car à chaque fois elle ramenait le sujet sur le tapis et à chaque fois il devait tout lui raconter

- Ben je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas lui parler !

-Mais vas-y, commence par devenir son ami après tu verras !

-Bon d'accord, je vais allez lui parler, mais je promet rien !

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondors et tomba dans une énorme fête. Il la cherchait du regard tout en réfléchissant. Bien sur, il avait un faible pour elle, mais ce n'était pas comme avec Ginny, il avait beaucoup d'attirance physique par rapport à l'attirance tout court pour elle ! Soudain, il la vit assise sur un fauteuil en train de parler avec Lavande. Il se dirigeât vers elles et dit :

-Salut, Parvati, je peux te parler deux seconde ?

-D'accord, mais allons dans un endroit plus calme pour pouvoir s'entendre s'il te plait !

-D'accord, dans le couloir ?

-Si y'a un prof qui passe, même toi, je crois que tu peut pas sortir à cette heure !

-Bon ben dans mon appartement alors ?

-D'accord. Elle le suivit, mais avant de partir, elle lança un regard joyeux vers sa meilleure amie. Arrivé dans le petit salon de l'appartement de Harry, elle s'assit et l'écouta :

-Parvati, je sais que c'est un peu tard pour ça, mais je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour mon comportement du bal d'il y a trois ans !

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, vaut mieux tard que jamais !

-Ok, ça te dit une partie d'échec ?

-D'accord

Ils firent une bataille très serrées, et à la fin, Harry se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans la même position qu'il y a six ans avec Ron sous la trappe ! Il fit prendre son cavalier puis avança son fou !

-Echec et mat

-Waou… tu joues bien !!

-Oui mais j'ai de la chance, je me suis déjà trouver dans un situations semblable !

-Ah

Ils rangèrent le jeu, et pendant qu'ils rangeaient les pièce, leurs mains se frôlèrent et ils rougirent tout les deux.

-Heu...je suis désolé

-Non ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi au fait Harry, pour le bal de cette année, tu as quelqu'un ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je… tu voudrais y aller avec moi ?

-Mais avec plaisir !

Quand il se rendit compte de sa phrase un peu trop enthousiaste, Harry rougit !

-Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis ?

Ce fut au tour de Parvati de rougir et de se demandé pourquoi elle avait dit ça !

Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et Parvati, prenant son courage à deux mains, l'embrassa ! D'abord surpris, Harry ne répondit pas au baiser puis se laissa allé dans les bras de cette fille qu'il appréciait quand même assez ! Le baiser s'approfondit et ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé serré l'un contre l'autre ! Après une demi heure de baiser plus enflammé les uns que les autres, ils se relevèrent et repartir vers la grande salle.

-Alors, ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

-Oui, je crois, t'as retenu le mot de passe de mon appart si jamais ?

-Oui !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et Parvati, toute joyeuse courut raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Lavande tandis qu'Harry les rejoignait un peu moins rapidement. Ils s'assit sur le fauteuil, sa nouvelle petite amie sur les genoux et écouta la conversations des filles entre coupée de temps en temps par des baisers. Maintenant, tout les Griffondors étaient au courant de leurs relations comme quoi les nouvelles vont vite à Poudlard ! Il se rendit compte que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait avant ainsi que beaucoup d'autre qui le pensait encore, Lavande et Parvati ne parlait pas que de mec et de potins et ne passait pas leur temps à glousser !

Le lendemain soir, toute l'école étaient au courant de leur relations et cela ne les gênait nullement ! Le soir, Parvati rejoint son petit ami dans son appartement.

-Harry, t'es là ?

-Je suis dans la salle de bain, j'arrive !

A ce moment, elle le vit sortir avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et sentit rapidement le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'elle admirait son torse musclé !

-Heu… je vais m'habiller, j'arrive !

Quand il revint, il était en pyjama, se qui voulait en fait dire qu'il avait juste son bas de pyjama et était torse nu ! Ils allèrent au salon, parlèrent puis la soirée se termina en une pluie de baiser incessant, soudain Parvati se glissa sous Harry, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à ce dernier, et commença à caressé son torse…

**Je vous laisse devinez la suite…lol**

**Bon ben voilà, j'ai enfin mis un nouveau chapitre(je sais, il est court !), je préviens pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple, que ce ne seras peut-être pas définitif, suivant les rewiew que je recevrait, mais normalement c'est prévu qu'il y ait des changement…**

**Myria Tonks.**


	5. amour disputes révélation et evasion!

**Salut tout le monde, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, je suis vraiment en panne d'inspiration en ce moment, déso…**

**Chapitre 5 : amour, disputes révélation et évasion !**

Dans les deux mois qui suivirent, Harry enchaîna aventure sur aventure et ne prenait plus de sérieux au entraînement avec Iléna.

-STOP !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Ili ?

-Tu ne travaille plus sérieusement depuis au moins un mois et tu as brisé le cœur de nombre de jeunes filles de l'école, tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton parrain comme ça ! Non ne sois pas fier d'être un coureur de jupons, tu te rends compte du mal que tu leur fais ??? Je peux croire que tu sois désespéré à cause de Ginny, mais enfin reprend toi !!!

-Mais Iléna, je vais bien, je vis juste ma vie tant qu'il est temps !

-Justement, si tu veux vivre ta vie, fait le avec la femme que tu aiment ! D'ailleurs, pour le bal, t'a jeté le grappin sur qui ?

-Bhê en fait…

-Non je ne veux même pas savoir, tu viendras avec moi, et d'ici là tu as intérêt à te réconcilier avec Tina ! Je la comprend en même temps, elle n'était pas contente de ton comportement et toi tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête et la rejetée, enfin merde, elle n'a fait que vouloir t'aider et toi tu t'es enfoncé encore plus, aah les garçon !

-Bon d'accord, rendez-vous ici samedi à 20 heure moins le quart pour s'y rendre, a!

Il s'en alla vexer des propos de sa marraine mais honteux de voir comment il avait agi…

Le samedi matin, il se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour parler avec Tina. Quand elle arriva, elle passa à coté en l'ignorant mais il la rattrapa et lui dit :

-Je suis désolé, t'avais raison, Iléna m'a ouvert les yeux !

-Et alors, ça n'excuse pas ton comportement envers moi, tu m'as insultée et humiliée avec tes propos !

-Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été un imbécile je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même !

-Bon, vas pour cette fois, mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer !

-Oui oui, tu viens dans la salle de classe pour un petit duel de révision ? Sinon on se revoit ce soir ?

-Aller, allons-y ! Au fait tu vas avec qui au bal ?

-Iléna. Et toi ?

- J'y vais seule, le garçon avec qui je voulais y aller est pris, c'est dommage…

-Oh, désolé pour toi…

Le soir venu Harry, prêt, se rendit à la salle sur demande et rentra. En attendant sa cavalière, il s'assit dans le canapé. Comme habits, il avait un costume simple mais qui mettait son beau corps musclé et bronzé en valeur, les premiers bouton de sa chemise ouvert de façon qu'on puisse entrevoir son torse parfait…Quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, il se leva et vit Iléna en sortir, elle était ravissante. Elle avait une robe bleu clair qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu océan profond ainsi que ses cheveux presque blond.

-Tu es ravissante !

-Merci, toi aussi, bon on y va ?

-Oui, viens, j'ai dit à Tina de nous attendre dans le hall, elle y va seule, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sur que non !

En arrivant dans le hall, ils virent Tina qui les attendait, le regard perdu dans le vide, en bas de l'escalier. Elle aussi était superbement habillée. Sa robe vert pâle s'alliait parfaitement avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux améthyste striés de bleu pâle.

-Salut, tu viens ?

-Ah oui, je vous avait pas vu arriver.

-Tu est superbe dans cette robe Tina, la complimenta Iléna.

-Merci, vous aussi êtes bien habillé…

-Allez, entrons dans la salle…

Aucun élève n'était déjà là car la salle venait seulement de s'ouvrir pour les professeurs et quelques élèves…

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table et observèrent la salle décorée pour l'occasion.

-C'est le même décor que pour ma quatrième année, remarqua Harry

-Oh, je ne sais pas, personne ne m'avait invitée donc je n'avais pas pu venir…

-Oh, dommage pour toi…

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent ensemble et s'assirent avec eux. Les autres élèves arrivèrent peu à peu et à l'heure prévue, les professeurs durent ouvrir le bal : Harry avec Iléna bien sur, Chourave avec Flitwick, etc... Les autres élèves étaient époustouflés du talent de Harry et Iléna et se demandaient qui pouvait bien être la magnifique jeune femme qui accompagnait le survivant… En effet, pendant leur entraînement d'été, Iléna lui avait appris à danser quand il s'était plain d'avoir été nul au bal de quatrième année quand il s'expliquaient leurs années à l'école. Peu à peu, les élèves rejoignirent leurs professeur sur la piste et Harry et Iléna retournèrent s'assoirent…

-Vous dansez super bien, s'exclama Hermione

-Merci

Ils continuèrent à parler et certains élèves s'approchèrent pour essayer d'entendre les conversations et découvrirent qui était la cavalière de Harry mais ne réussirent pas…

Alors qu'une nouvelle danse commençait, en l'occurrence un slow, Harry demanda :

-Tina, tu veux bien venir dansez ???

-Oh, bien sur…

Il allèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à danser tout en parlant.

-Alors, elle t'as dit quoi ta marraine pour que tu prennes conscience de ton comportement ?

-A ah…

-Allez dit s'teplait…

-Non, peut-être un jour mais pas aujourd'hui…

-S'il te plait…

-Bon d'accord, elle m'a dit … que je commençait de plus en plus à ressembler à une personne dont je trouve le comportement de quand il était jeune ignoble et ça m'a réveiller, en plus qu'en j'ai pensé à la dispute débile qu'on avait eu à cause de ça je me suis repris…

- ah, d'accord… Tu sais ça m'as fait beaucoup de peine de m'être disputé avec toi…

-Moi aussi…

-Tu sais, t'es mon premier vrai ami…

-Vrai ?

-Oui, les autres n'y voyait qu'intérêt à être ami avec moi car mes parents ont quand même les moyens tu vois …

-Oh désolé…

-Tu n'y est pour rien…

- Non, c'est pas ça, fin aussi mais c'est surtout désolé de pas être plus…

-Qu...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir son mot, il l'avait embrassé doucement et presque maladroitement. D'abord surprise, elle finit par répondre.

-Hé les tourtereaux, vous venez ?

C'était Iléna qui les appelait car la chanson finissait tout doucement.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin décidé, dit elle quand ils furent assis à la table.

Pour toute réponse, ils rougirent. La soirée continue entre danses, rires et discutions plus ou moins intéressantes… 

Cependant, vers la fin de soirée, Ginny qui comme tous maintenant était au courant pour le nouveau couple vint les trouver.

-Salut !

-Oh salut Gin', t'es pas avec Dean ???

-Si, enfin j'y était mais je voulais parler à Harry…en privé !

-OK

Quand ils furent un peu plus loin, elle lui dit :

-Il me semblait que c'était trop dangereux que tu te mettes avec quelqu'un !

-Oui, mais j'ai changé d'avis début septembre, j'allais te le dire dans les jours qui suivaient quand j'ai vu que tu t'était remise avec Dean !

-Et alors, t'aurais pu me le dire quand même et me reprendre plutôt que de sortir avec cette… sepentarde… elle avait dit ça avec du mépris dans la voix tel que Harry lui répondit en haussant le ton :

-Non mais tu te rends compte de se que j'ai ressenti en te voyant ce jour là ??? Mon cœur s'est brisé ! Maintenant j'ai oublié, c'est du passé ! J'ai le droit d'avoir une relation sans que tu t'en mêle, ça ne te regarde en rien !

-Mais tu m'avais promis qu'on s'attendrait et qu'après tout ça on se remettrait ensemble !!!

-Oui, mais c'est à cause de toi que ce n'est plus possible, et puis tait toi t'es ridicule, tout le monde nous regarde…

Sur ce il partit rejoindre sa table en la plantant là.

-J'y vais, vous rester encore un peu ???

-Non je viens avec toi lui répondit sa petite amie.

-Moi j'y vais aussi, inutile de m'attendre, je vous laisse, au fait tant que j'y pense, tu passerais bien les vacances avec nous Tina !

-Oh oui pourquoi pas de toute manière je devais rester à Poudlard donc ça change pas grand-chose…

-Bien j'y vais au revoir tout le monde…

-Oui, on la suit salut Ron, mione…

Il la raccompagna mais au moment de tourné vers sa salle commune, Tina l'arrêta :

-Non, je reste avec toi !

-Mais Tina, je n'ai qu'un lit dans ma chambre !

-On peut le partager !

-Oh d'accord, mais il ne se passera rien, tu n'es pas une des filles avec qui j'ai été ce mois-ci !

-Non, non.

Une fois là-bas il lui dit avant d'aller dans la chambre :

-Pour les vacances, on t'emmènera quelques jours chez moi avant de revenir finir les vacances ici, mais tu n'en parles à personne, personne à part Iléna et moi ne connais son existence maintenant…

-D'accord…

Le lendemain, après s'être levé et douché, il préparèrent leurs valises pour partir.

-Allez viens ma puce Iléna nous attends…

-Ok, pour Noël on sera revenu ?

-Mm… on est le quantième aujourd'hui ?

-Le 20.

-Je ne sais pas on verra je ne suis pas sur…

-Ok

Arrivé dans le hall, Harry dit au revoir à Ron et Hermione mais ignora Ginny qui n'apprécia guère…

-Et moi ?

-Après la scène que tu m'as fait hier je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferrais encore attention à toi !

Elle partit, choquée.

-Alors les filles, on y vas ?

-D'accord, au revoir tout le monde…

Ils sortirent de l'enceinte de l'école et ils transplanèrent, Harry avec Tina qui ne savait pas encore où transplané et Iléna seule.

-Waw ! C'est magnifique !

-Je sais…

-Bon viens on va dans le salon annexé à ma chambre, je voudrais te présenté mes parents !

-Mais Harry tes parents sont…

-Morts je sais, mais ils ont un tableau ici, c'est génial si tu savais comme j'ai été heureux quand je l'ai su!

-Oh, c'est…super.

-Oui je sais s'est stupéfiant.

-Papa, maman, je suis de retour !

-Mon chéri, alors ça a été comment ?

-Ca a été, je voudrais vous présentez quelqu'un !

-Je parie que c'est une fille, dit son père en prenant part à la conversation

Harry rougit puis alla chercher Tina qui rangeait ses affaires.

-Tu viens ?

-OK

-Papa maman, je vous présente Tina qui est bien ma petite amie comme tu le disait papa…

-Bonjour monsieur, madame…

-Oh je t'en prie appelle nous par nos prénom…

-D'accord…

-Bon on y vas je dois lui expliquer quelque truc…

Arrivé dans la chambre il lui dit :

-Bon voilà, pendant les jours qui vont venir, on va t'apprendre à transplaner de façon elfique et d'autre sorts dont tu pourrait avoir besoin, on t'apprendra les base pour être animagus et maintenant, je vais te donner une potion pour savoir si tu as hérité d'un don spécial qu'il faudra développer…

-Ca fait beaucoup en peu de jour mais je veux bien essayé…

-Alors vient nous allons rejoindre les elfe de maison, Iléna est occupée de faire des recherches…

Pendant 5 jours ils travaillèrent d'arrache pied et à la fin, Tina avait réussi à contrôlé son don qui était métamorphomage et qu'il avait réussi à réveiller, elle réussissait presque facilement à se transformé en ses deux animagus qui était une panthère noir et un dauphin d'un gris bleu scintillant absolument magnifique. Pour le transplanage elfique, elle avait acquis les bases mais avait du mal à le faire sans aide.

-Bon, les filles, ils faut rentré aujourd'hui, après tout c'est noël il faut le passé en famille…

-Ok, allons-y.

Arrivé aux portes de Poudlard, ils rentrèrent allèrent déposé leurs affaire dans leurs chambres puis se rendirent à la grande salle où les élèves rester à Poudlard déjeunait déjà. Quand ils entrèrent, tous se retournèrent vers eux et Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une table et que il n'y avait que les membres de l'ordre et leurs enfants rester là.

-Harry, tu es enfin revenu !

-Oui, joyeux noël à tous !

-Joyeux noël à vous 3 aussi !

-Mr Potter, où étiez vous passé, on a essayé de vous joindre mais ne vous avons trouvé nulle part, les hiboux sont revenu bredouille !

-Oh, au même endroit que cet été…

-Tu ne veux toujours rien nous dire Harry !

-Désolé Rémus, ce n'est pas le bon moment !

-Et se sera quand le bon moment ?

-Un jour…Tout dépend de ce qui vas se passer pendant que Voldemort sera encore en vie…

-Ouais bon, venez vous asseoir !

-On a quelque chose d'important à te dire, tu vas être content !

-Vas-y dit 

-On a capturé Malefoy

-Oh merde…

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Où est-il ?

-A Azkaban…

-Il sera jugé quand ?

-dans deux jours, pourquoi ?

-Il faut que j'aille voir le ministre…

-Inutile, il va bientôt arriver pour une affaire sur l'école…

-D'accord, Iléna, il faut que tu m'aide à préparé sa défense !

-Quoi mais Harry, c'est un mangemort !

-C'est pas à toi que j'ai demandé ça mione !

-D'accord, j'aurai au moins fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie comme ça…

-Oh arrête un peu de déprimer, c'est pas ta faute après tout…

-Harry, tu es sur que ça va ?? C'est Malefoy, il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore et fait entré des mangemorts dans Poudlard. Pourquoi tu veux le défendre ?

-Ca ne regarde que moi ! Tiens, Mr le ministre, heureux de vous voir, j'aimerais vous parler !

-Mr Potter ? Bon venez, j'ai bien deux minutes! 

Alors que me voulez vous ?

-J'aimerais être l'avocat de la défense de Drago Malefoy pour son procès !

-Eh bien, je suis surpris que vous vouliez défendre ce mangemort, mais je n'ai pas le droit de refuser, soyez là à l'heure

-Bien

-Et, Mr Potter, vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que vous avez été faire avec Dumbledore le soir de sa mort ??? Et ce que vous avez fait ces vacances ci et au mois d'août ???

-Non !

-Bien, vous m'inquiétez Harry… Bon retournez dans la grande salle la directrice m'attend dans son bureau.

-Au revoir monsieur le ministre…

Il retourna dans la grande salle, mais arrivé il tomba sur une dispute entre Tina et Ginny, apparemment, Iléna avait essayé de les arrêter en leur piquant leur baguette mais elles en étaient venues au mains et elle ne savait pas où se mettre…

-Bon tu prends Ginny ?

-D'accord. 

Et en un magnifique mouvements, ils en attrapèrent chacun une.

-Mais enfin que ce passe-t-il ici ? Tina ?

-…

-Ginny ?

-C'est sa faute! Elle avait qu'à pas sortir avec toi !

-Ginny ?

-Oui

-T'es une gamine ! Maintenant vous vous calmez, Ginny arrête de te débattre tu fais mal à Iléna !

Ginny regarda la jeune femme qui la tenait tout en continuant à se débattre puis soudain elle s'exclama :

-Harry, t'as pas fait ça quand même ?

-Quoi ???

-Tu fricotes avec des mangemort !

-Quoi ??? Je ne te comprends pas !

-Oh que si ! Regarde !

-Elle souleva la manche gauche de Iléna faisant apparaître une marque noire, la marque des Ténèbres ! Aussitôt les membres de l'ordre se levèrent et pointèrent leur baguette vers elle.

-Non arrêter, vous ne pouvez pas !

-Harry, tu me déçois, je ne te comprends plus, tu détestais Voldemort !

-C'est toujours le cas Rémus, baissez vos baguettes !

-Je suis désolé Harry…

-Harry, aide moi !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir sa baguette, la moitié des baguettes se tournèrent vers lui ! Ginny qui avait réussi a se dégagez pointait toujours sa baguette sur Iléna et Tina restait devant Harry comme pour le protéger.

-Ya qu'un seul moyen Harry, je peux ?

-Je sais pas tu seras crevée après !

-S'il te plait, la dernière fois je n'était pas assez indépendante pour le faire et t'as vu comment ça a fini !

-C'est bon vas-y, mais arrivé là-bas, explique leur se qu'il se passe et dit leur bien de ne pas paniquer et de surtout ne pas venir, je vous envoie des nouvelles dans quelque jours, je vais essayé de leur expliqué, mais tu les connaît aussi bien que moi !

-D'accord, à plus pti frère et occupe toi bien de Drago…

Elle se concentra sous les regards éberlué de tous et soudain les yeux de tous sauf Harry et Tina se voilèrent et quand Iléna leur dit de baisser leur baguette ils s'exécutèrent et elle disparu…

Tous reprirent conscience et Harry dit à sa petite amie :

-Tu vois, c'est ça qui lui a permis de résister alors que c'était impossible…

-Bon maintenant, fini les bavardages, Harry suit nous et sans opposé de résistance, nous devons parler !

-Bien, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, si il y a un réel problème, je te préviens OK ?

-Oui, fais bien attention …

Il l'embrassa puis suivit les membres de l'ordre sans discuter qui l'emmenèrent jusqu'au QG. Une fois qu'il fut assit et attaché magiquement, ils partirent pour laisser Rémus seul avec lui :

-Harry, comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?

-Je ne vous ai rien fait de mal…

-Tu veux rire, t'es amis avec une mangemorte avec qui étrangement tu passes tes vacances d'où tu revient plus puissant et par-dessus tout tu veux faire libérer Drago Malefoy !

-Oui et alors, tu t'es pas dit qu'il y avait des explications que je gardais pour moi ?

-C'est toi qui a aidé Bellatrix à s'échapper n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous n'avez jamais capturé Bellatrix Lestrange !

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui, c'était Iléna qui avait pris du polynectare, Lestrange est enfermée depuis au moins un an et demi dans les cachot de Voldemort, torturée régulièrement et devenue folle à cause de cette punition de son échec au ministère !

-Harry, je vais devoir relever ta manche gauche et rentré dans ton esprit !

-Inutile, mes défenses sont meilleure encore que celle qu'avait Dumbledore et je n'ai aucune marque sur mon bras au n'importe où sur mon corps à part ma cicatrice bien sur…

-Je suis désolé, mais après ça, je ne te fais plus confiance, je vais chercher Kingsley, c'est un très bon legilimens et sa vue est très bonne et résiste aux illusions ! KINGSLEY !

-Je suis là, je lui fais passé un examen complet, mais si je ne trouve rien on devra le laisser partir et le laisser continuer d'enseigner…

-Ok.

Il sortit de la salle et fut directement questionné par une Hermione en pleur :

-Alors, il a dit quoi ? Il a donné des explications ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ???

-Je suis désolé Hermione, il n'a rien dit d'important à part que Bellatrix était hors d'état de nuire et que c'était Iléna qu'on avait attrapé elle avait pris du polynectare !

-Je me demande comment sa mère a pu être amie avec elle à ce point !

-Comment ça a ce point, quel est le rapport avec Lily ?

- Iléna est sa marraine !

-C'est impossible, Lily n'a jamais dit qui était sa marraine, même James l'ignorait, quoi que, ça expliquerait tout, Harry vous a bien dit à vous aussi que Voldemort avait voulu épargner sa mère ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Lily aurait pu avoir des contact avec eux tu ne crois pas ?

-Non, c'est impossible, tout le monde dit du bien d'elle…

-De Peter aussi !

-Oui, mais elle n'était pas laissée sur la touche comme Peter, il doit y avoir une autre explication, d'abord, t'es sur qu'elle s'appelle Iléna Colmes ?

-Heu… 

**Voilà, j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plus…**

**biz**


	6. aliée entrevu avecMalefoy et nouveau ami

**Disclaimer : **les perso sont toujours à JKR et je vais sûrement ajouter quelque perso d'un livre de M-A Vermande-Lherm (ça m'étonnerai que vous connaissiez) il y a juste le nom de famille de deux qui a pas dans le livre (titre : la ballade de Sammy Song) et les age que j'ai adapté sinon tout vient de ce bouquin…

**Chapitre 6**** : alliée, entrevue avec Malefoy et nouveaux amis.**

Quand Kingsley sortit de la salle, Rémus lui demanda si il avait trouvé quelque chose…

-Désolé Rémus il est OK niveau marque et son esprit est impossible à voir…

-Mais il est nul en occlumancie !

-Apparemment c'est il était désolé faudra le relâcher…

-Retournons à la grande salle, Hermione je te laisse le détacher, on fera les recherches après…

Hermione alla détacher Harry qui se leva et la regarda :

-Et vous disiez être mes amis…

Sur ces paroles il partit vers la grande salle sans se retourner alors que Hermione n'avait pas bougé et essayais de comprendre son ancien ami. Arrivé dans la grande salle, Harry eu à peine le temps de faire un pas dedans que Tina se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassait.

-Ca va aller ma puce, ils n'ont rien trouvé vu qui avait rien…

-Je sais j'ai confiance…

-Viens, dit-il en l'entraînant vers la table où ils s'assirent un peu reculé par rapport au autre et commencèrent une conversations à voix basse.

-on est pas seul, y'a une personne qui nous croit, je le sais, on doit se rendre tu sais où à tu sais quelle heure ce soir…

-Qui ?

-Tu verras, mais il ne faut le dire à personne, elle perdrait trop…

-Oh je vois qui c'est, c'est normal, elle passe au dessus des apparences n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, elle sait, c'est tout…Préviens Iléna, elle sera contente…

-J'y vais mais viens avec faut qu'on trouve un livre sur les lois des sang pur et autres, ça pourra aidé Drago… De toute manière, je ne laisserai pas aller à Azkaban quitte à l'emmener au manoir, j'ai promis à Iléna…

-Ok allons-y.

Il se levèrent d'un même mouvement puis Harry dit aux autres :

-Nous devons y aller, après tout après votre charmant accueil, rien ne nous retiens, ou presque nous revenons dans deux heures, celui qui se permets de fouiller dans mes affaires, je le saurai et ça ira mal, je croyais que vous aviez confiance en moi et me connaissiez un peu mieux au revoir… Au fait, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le professeur Mc gonagall, surveillez bien le nord de Londres coté moldus, il y a quelque chose qui se prépare, ça sent pas bon tout ça d'ailleurs…

Sur ce ils sortirent de la salles et à l'abri des regards transplanèrent direct pour le manoir…

-Bon Tina je vais voir Iléna, va voir la bibliothèque s'il te plait…

Il chercha sa marraine et la trouva dans le petit jardin plongé dans ses pensées…

-Ca va ?

-Harry, qu'on-t-il dit ?

-Ils n'ont rien trouvé ne t'inquiète pas mais je voulais te dire qu'on est pas seul… J'y vais, on doit préparer sa défense et demain je dois aller le voir pour pouvoir lui expliquer la situation…

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard avec les livres qu'ils avaient pu trouver pour défendre Drago puis allèrent au quatrième étage et entrèrent dans l'antre secrète que les maraudeur avait créé qui se trouvait derrière un tableau représentant Poudlard à ses tout début avec les animaux et les élèves qui vivaient en harmonie. Quand il entrèrent, elle se trouvait déjà là…

-Harry, je crois que j'ai besoin d'explications, tu crois pas ?

-Oui, Tonks (parce que c'était elle) je vais tout te dire, mais tu dois absolument garder le secret OK ?

-OK

-…

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit à Azkaban pour parler avec Malefoy, il entra dans la salle où ils allaient parler :

-Bonjour…

-Potter ??? C'est toi celui qui veut me défendre, t'es malade ?

-Non, je vais bien et il faut me faire confiance d'accord ?

-Mais enfin, tu es…tu es Potter quoi, pourquoi Harry Potter voudrait défendre un mangemort ?

-D'abord, appelle moi par mon prénom ensuite c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire pour pas te surprendre… Gardien ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

On lui ouvrit la porte mais avant de sortir il dit :

-Tu as voulu protéger ta mère et tu as baissé ta baguette Drago, ça me suffit…

Il rentra à Poudlard.

-Alors Harry, qu'a-t-il dit, il est d'accord ?

-Je crois, de toute manière je ne lui laisse pas le choix, j'ai promis, il faut que je le fasse, c'est obligé. Viens allons manger…

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle et s'attablèrent. Personne ne parlait, depuis hier l'ambiance était lourde… Cependant la directrice cassa ce silence :

-Potter, le directeur m'a dit de vous demander si ça avançait sans me dire ce qu'était le ça…

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai le temps et l'occasion en étant surveillé constamment ? De plus je suis occupé à autre chose pour le moment, la défense de Malefoy et une recherche pour une amie, de plus je dois m'entraîner tout les jours et faire des recherches pour trouver le ça…

Soudain, trois personnes apparurent dans un flash blanc. Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus qui était entrain de consoler une jeune fille rousse aux yeux brun dans ses bras et à coté se tenait une autre jeune fille au teint bronzé, brune aux yeux noisette… Dès que celle-ci vit Harry elle lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant…

-Lulu, Margaux Benjamin ??? Que c'est-il passé, une attaque ?

-…

Personne ne répondit mais Benjamin, puisque c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait, commença à faire plein de geste rapide et bizzard avec ses mains quand il eut fini il dit :

-Oh, les filles, je suis désolé, j'aurai du plus insister pour qu'il y aillent… Venez je vais vous conduire quelque part pour vous reposez, Benjamin, tu les surveille ?

Benjamin fit oui de la tête et Harry partit les conduire aux appartements annexes aux siens…

Quand il revint dans la grande salle il eut à peine le temps d'arriver qu'il se prit une gifle bien sentie…

-Mais Tina, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-C'est qui cette fille ???

-Ah…D'accord, t'es jalouse ?

-QUI est cette fille ?

-Une simple amie t'inquiète, c'est toi que j'aime, lui répondit-il enfin avant de l'embrasser…

-Mm… c'est bon je te crois… Mais c'est qui ?

-Je te l'ai dit, des amis…

-Mr Potter, qui est-ce ?

-Des amis, je viens de le dire, vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Non, mais avec la dernière amie que vous nous avez amenez, on a le droit de se poser des question non ?

A cette phrase de la directrice, Harry fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable et tous le regardaient comme si il était fou… Quand Harry arriva enfin à s'arrêter, la directrice lui redemanda :

-Qui sont-ils Mr Potter ?

-Pas des mangemorts, je vous le jure…

-Comment pouvez vous en être sûr ?

-Ils sont moldus, dit-il avant de repartir dans un fou rire puis rajouta après s'être recalmé :

-Désolé, mais vous imaginez Voldemort recruter mes amis, ce serait trop drôle…

-Et pourquoi cela, ce sont des moldus d'accord mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose…

-Ils comprendraient rien…

-Pourtant il me semble que vous leur avez expliqué pour la magie sinon ils auraient posé plus de question…

-C'est pas ça, Benjamin est un malentendant, et avec la voix de notre cher Voldy il y comprendrait vraiment mais alors là vraiment rien, vous l'imaginez répété 36 milles fois son petit discours ???? Et il repartit dans son rire…

Tina intervint alors et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, aussitôt Harry s'arrêta et rougit comme un Weasley…

-Désolé, je vais les voir, il faut aller envoyer une lettre au frère de Benjamin aussi….

- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit pourquoi ils étaient là !

-Londres Nord a été attaqué par des mangemorts et les parents des filles sont morts eux ont su se cacher grâce à leur collier et on su mettre la fonction portoloin en route quand ils sont partis… J'y vais aurevoir…

Quand il fut parti, Rémus dit :

-Il est fou…

Tous le regardèrent mais personnes ne le contredit…

Arrivé à son appart, Harry écrit vite une lettre au frère de Benjamin et celui-ci ajouta un mot de sa part…

-Les filles, je suis vraiment désolé, vous voulez quelque chose ?

-On veut bien à boire s'il te plait…

-Ok, Dobby, appela-t-il.

-Oui Mr Harry Potter, Oh Harry Potter a amené des amis, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour monsieur Harry Potter et ses amis….

-C'est quoi ça ?

(En italique, je vais mettre la langue des signes)

-_Un elfe de maison qui m'est particulièrement dévoué depuis que je l'ai libéré de son maître… C'est une sorte d'esclave sauf que Dobby est un elfe libre…_

-OK

Dans un pop, Dobby arriva charger de nourriture varié et de quatre bouteille de bierraubeurre.

-Merci Dobby…

-C'était un plaisir de servir Harry Potter et ses amis….Les anciens amis de Harry Potter on dit qu'il était dangereux, mais Dobby ne les croit pas, Harry Potter a libérer Dobby et l'a aidé, en plus Dobby connaît l'amie de Harry Potter qu'ils disent être dangereuse, Dobby sait qu'elle est bonne comme monsieur Harry Potter….

-Merci Dobby, tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu me fais plaisir…Au revoir…

-_Il est amusant…. En tout cas il t'aime bien…_

_-C'est bon ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-De la bierraubeurre Lulu, au fait, je dois vous emmenez au manoir de ma famille demain j'ai quelque chose à faire…Maintenant, je vais dormir car demain sera une longue journée, je ne suis même pas sur de pouvoir revenir demain…_

**Voilà, je ne saurais normalement pas mettre de nouveaux chapitre sur cette fic avant août car je ne suis pas là du mois de juillet et je dois me concentrer sur les autres… Biz M. C. Tonks**


	7. Procès et disparition

Chapitre 7 : Procès

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, Harry se leva vers six heure et demi, n'arrivant plus à dormir, aujourd'hui allait se passer le procès de son ex-ennemi et il ne savait pas se que ça donnerait, connaissant les employé du ministère qui seraient capables de tout faire foirés. Il s'assit dans la neige au bord du lac, gelé à cette saison et observa le magnifique paysage du soleil d'hiver se levant (je sais qu'en générale, le soleil se lève pas si tôt en hiver mais ont s'en fout…) sur la neige recouvrant les collines de Poudlard… Il resta une petite heure là à réfléchir à comment réussir à sortir Malefoy de ce pétrin… Soudain il se sentit encerclé par des bras et instinctivement se retourna à une vitesse incroyable en menaçant son attaquant de sa baguette.

-Oh, ce n'est que toi…, dit-il en voyant Tina

-Oui, pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt ?

-Je m'inquiétais…

-Pour Malefoy ?

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà joué d'avance…

-Je ne te comprend pas Harry, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, comment peux tu le défendre ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça…

-Oui, mais tu dis que ce soir là il a baissé sa baguette, ça ne veut rien dire, il s'est quand même enfuit avec les mangemort et plus particulièrement Rogue !

-Je sais, mais c'est dur à comprendre…

-Merci dit que je suis bête tant que t'y es !

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais toi tu as eu une vie familiale épanouie, tandis que Malefoy et moi avons été délaissé par ceux qui s'occupait de nous, tu ne sait pas se que ça aurait été de perdre ta mère, Malefoy a eu la sienne mais il avait toujours son père coller au basque pour pas qu'elle lui donne de l'affection, il était obligé de faire ce qu'il a fait, ç'était ça ou la perte de la seule personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait… Tu sais manqué d'une mère et d'un véritable père c'est horrible. Je ne l'ai jamais dit a personne mais c'est ce qui me manque le plus l'amour… Les autres m'auraient ri au nez, disant que j'étais entouré d'amis plus que loyal, regarde maintenant, j'avais le professeur Dumbledore qui me donnait une sécurité constante. Bien sûr, j'avais les Weasley, mais c'était la famille de mon meilleur ami, pas la mienne, même avec toutes leurs marques d'affection, je n'étais pas à ma place. Et puis pendant les années où j'étais chez les Dursley, on m'avait bien fait comprendre que je n'avais rien à faire là. Je voyais tout les enfants conduits par leur parents à l'école, qui les serrait dans leur bras avant de partir, moi je n'ai jamais eu ça, même avec Sirius, sa situation ne lui permettait pas de s'occuper correctement de moi et Rémus je ne l'ai pas vu tant que ça… Tu comprends, une mère, et même un père, est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans une vie et Malefoy n'a fait que protéger la sienne…

Tina en entendant ce discours avait laissé échapper quelques larmes, émue, comprenant maintenant ce que son petit ami voulait lui dire…

-Allez, pleure pas, viens là, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras…

-Sinon, tes amis d'hier ils sont où ?

-Je les ai conduits au manoir près d'Iléna, c'est là qu'ils seront le plus en sécurités, Ils n'ont plus de famille et le frère de Benjamin est constamment occupé…

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un chanteur moldu assez connu en France…

-Non c'est pas ça, enfin si aussi, mais pourquoi pas les gardez près de toi pour vous parlez de temps en temps, que tu les aides à comprendre le monde magique, ils seraient autant en sécurité ici non ?

-Bien sur que si, mais, il faut que je te dise, je…

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que j'ai promis d'aider coûte que coûte Malefoy ?

-Oui mais tu veut me dire quoi ?

-Tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que je pensais avoir perdu d'avance ?

-Oui…

-Ben voilà, en fait, si on perd, Malefoy recevra l'avada, vu que les détraqueurs ont rejoint Voldemort et je ne peux pas lui faire ça, tu comprends ? Alors je serais obligés de transplaner avec pour qu'il puisse enter dans la propriété, et revenir après avoir fait échapper Malefoy, se serait du suicide…

-Mais alors, on ne pourra plus se voir, et ils vont vraiment penser que tu es un mangemorts, et…

-Stop, arrête, c'est un risque à prendre, mais j'ai promis et puis de toute façon je dois le faire, j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais Malefoy est un puissant sorcier et ses connaissances en magie noire pourront nous aider à savoir contre quoi on se bat, on saura ce que font certains sort de cette branche de la magie et on pourra s'en défendre…

-Mais…

-Non, je suis vraiment désolé, mais ne te laisse pas abattre, et quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que je t'aime, d'accord, maintenant va manger tant que tu as le temps, je dois y aller…

Il l'embrassa longuement puis la quitta tandis qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner, en larmes, il se retourna et lui envoya un baiser qu'elle attrapa et posa sur son cœur puis elle sécha ses larmes et retourna à la grande salle avec les autres. Harry, lui, alla devant la tombe de son mentor :

-Oh professeur, j'ai échoué, je n'y arrive pas, je dois poursuivre ma quête, mais mes amis croient que je suis contre eux, je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'essaie, je le jure, j'ai détruit la coupe avec l'aide d'Iléna, et Régulus, vous savez, le petit frère de Sirius, il a détruit le médaillon, finalement c'est un héro, il est mort pour nous aidés, il a participer à la destruction de Voldemort… Je suis vraiment désolé professeur…

A genoux, il laissait rouler ses larmes contre ses joues. D'un coup, il les essuya, se releva et transplana, le visage neutre, au ministère.

Arrivés dans le hall il fit vérifier sa baguette puis se rendit dans la salle annexe de celle d'audience où attendait Malefoy…

-Bonjour Drago…

-Potter.

-Harry

-Quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Harry !

-Oui bon d'accord _Harry_.

-On doit y aller, mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'avoue JAMAIS battu…

-hmm…

Un employé du ministère vint les chercher et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Malefoy fut emmené au centre ou il s'assit sur le fauteuil et les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras. Dés le début, Harry croisa le regard du ministre et comprit que le procès était perdu d'avance. Ces doutes furent confirmés quand le conseil contredit ces arguments avec des justifications plus absurdes les une que les autres….

-Bien, avez-vous autre chose à nous dire pour disculper votre client Mr Potter ?

-Non…enfin, si… Je n'avais pas prévu ceci, mais c'est un dernier recours….

-Expliquez-vous…

-Je vais vous faire assisté à … à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore…

A ces mots, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à chuchoter dans l'assistance.

-STOP, cria le ministre, Mr Potter, je veux bien vous croire mais comment ?

-Avec une pensine et un écran géant… j'étais sur place et peut donc vous montrer ce souvenir…

-Bien allez-y

Il fit apparaître une pensine et un écran géant et mis cette scène de sa vie dans le récipient qui grâce à un sort, se projeta sur l'écran géant. Tous purent ainsi voir la scène du meurtre du plus grand sorcier de ce siècle…

-Bien très émouvant tout ça, mais je ne voie pas en quoi ça innocente Mr Malefoy !

- Mais bon sens, vous avez bien vu, dans ce souvenir, il y a la preuve que Mr Malefoy a été entraîné de force dans les rangs de Voldemort !

-Je suis d'accord, mais qui me dit que vous n'avez pas falsifié ce souvenir ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterais ?

- Vous sauveriez un des serviteurs de votre maître…

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, je suis mon seul maître…

-Pourtant, l'ordre du phénix et même vos propres amis vous soupçonnent d'être mangemort…

-Ce sont des idioties, enfin merde, il a tué mes parents…

-Langage monsieur Potter ! Bon, c'était vos derniers arguments ?

-Oui…, répondit-il en se massant les tempes.

-Bien, Que plaide l'accusé ?

Drago se leva et dit :

-Non coupable

-Bien qui vote pour la libération de l'accusé ?

Quelques mains se levèrent.

-A présent, qui vote pour la peine de mort ?

-Plus de la moitié des mains se levèrent et, paniqué, Drago se retourna vers Harry et le questionna du regard pour voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et s'avança, passant devant les aurors qui venaient chercher le prisonnier.

-Laissez faire monsieur Potter, c'est lui qui fera les différentes tortures minimes prévues par la loi sur l'exécution des mangemort par sort mortel établie en août dernier…

Le survivant fit alors apparaître un couteau et attrapa Drago qui avait un regard effrayé, croyant que Harry avait été sincère dans ses propos. Le survivant leva le poignard, et entailla le bras de l'ex-serpentard là où se trouvait la marque des ténèbres arrachant un petit cri de douleur au futur mort. L'élu leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Drago où passa soudainement un éclair de compréhension. Il leva une dernière fois son poignard et au moment au les aurors crurent que Malefoy allait se faire entailler les veines comme prévus par la loi en application, il disparut laissant un Harry, au sol, la cicatrice en sang et pris de spasmes…

La panique ce fit dans la salle d'audience, les aurors courait partout pour chercher l'ex mangemort, le ministre sonnait l'alerte tandis que quelque personne transportait Harry vers Ste Mangouste…

Au même moment à des centaines de Km de là

Drago atterrit dans un hall d'entrée majestueux et s'évanoui alors qu'une personne criait son nom.

Dans un manoir sombre caché des yeux de tous, au même moment

Deux/trois mangemorts virent avec frayeur leur maître se tendre et partirent quand il leur ordonna d'un regard. Quelques secondes après être sortit, ils entendirent un cri déchirant qui ferait fuir Lucifer lui-même…

A Poudlard, Mc gonagall reçut un message d'un membre de l'ordre qui était sur place, le lut et puis se leva du siège de son bureau et alla chercher Rémus Lupin qui assurait les cours de DCFM pendant l'absence du survivant.

Professeur Lupin, dit-elle, il y a eu un incident, on doit se rendre là-bas au plus vite…

-Bien, répondit-il en rangeant ses affaires, mes cours sont annulés, vous pouvez y aller, ajouta-t-il aux élèves, Miss Granger, pouvez-vous fermez la classe s'il vous plait ?

-Oui professeur.

Il suivit Mc gonagall et ils se dirigèrent vers les portes de l'école pour transplaner.

-Professeurs, attendez !

-Miss Carter, ce n'est pas le moment, nous sommes pressés !

-Professeur, est-ce à cause de Harry ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Je peux venir avec vous ?

-Miss, on est vraiment pressé, Mr Malefoy s'est enfui…

-Et Harry, demanda-t-elle en palissant légèrement…

-Bon, on n'a vraiment plus le temps venez avec vous verrez de vous-même…

Arrivés là-bas, un auror les conduisit dans une infirmerie protégée… En voyant, Harry plus pâle que mort, une expression de douleur intense sur le visage, couché sur un des lits, Tina poussa un cri.

-Miss Carter s'il vous plait nous sommes dans une infirmerie…

Elle hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son petit ami.

-Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous reculer s'il vous plait, Mr Potter peut être dangereux, il est soupçonné d'être mangemort et d'avoir aider Malefoy à s'échapper, on ne voudrait pas qu'il vous fasse du mal… lui dit un auror.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est absurde, …

-Miss…

-Carter monsieur

-Bien miss Carter, laissez les aurors faire leur travail, je vous rappelle aussi qu'il a infiltré une mangemorte dans Poudlard, et même les personnes le connaissent le mieux comme Miss Granger ou Mr Weasley l'accuse…

-Bien monsieur.

Lupin et Mc gonagall qui était sorti de l'infirmerie pour parler avec le ministre revinrent dans la salle.

-Miss Carter, nous y all…

La directrice s'arrêta nette en voyant le survivant se relevé d'un coup le visage en sueur.

-Harry, cria Tina, oubliant l'avertissement de la directrice un peu plus tôt et en se précipitant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tina, dit-il d'une voix faible, que s'est-il passé ?

-Ca c'est à toi de nous le dire Harry ! Intervint Rémus

-Je… je ne sais pas, je me souviens, du procès mais après je… si je me souviens vaguement, soudain, ses yeux s'agrandir et il murmura, oh le c.. !

-Harry, tu peux nous suivre s'il te plait ?

Le survivant se leva doucement et les suivit en tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Ils sortirent du ministère et ils transplanèrent devant les portes de Poudlard, Tina aidant son petit ami qui était encore fort faible. Ils le conduisirent dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre et le firent asseoir sur une chaise. Tina du retourner à son dortoir et ils s'assirent en face de lui.

-Bien Harry, je ne vais pas y aller pas quatre chemins la fuite inattendue et assez spectaculaire de Drago Malefoy n'a fait que confirmé ce que nous pensions et tu es accusé de complicité dans cet évènement.

Harry qui jusqu'ici avait le regard fixé sur ses mains releva la tête un air de défi sur le visage :

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.

-Alors tu avoues avoir aidé à la fuite d'un mangemort et en être un toi-même ! Enfin Harry, ils ont tué tes parents !

-Justement, ces hommes m'ont pris tout ce qui m'étais cher comment pouvez vous croire que je les ai rejoint, c'est absurde!

-Alors que t'arrive-t-il ? Où disparaît-tu ainsi, pourquoi ne nous dis-tu rien de ce que tu fais, pourquoi as-tu amené des mangemorts à Poudlard et pourquoi tu aides à la fuite d'un autre ? Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe alors ?

-Ce qu'il se passe c'est que j'analyse certaines choses et pas vous, ce qu'il se passe c'est que Drago était condamné d'avance, personne n'a écoutez ce que j'ai dit ! Et l'endroit où j'ai passé mes vacances est un manoir que m'ont légué mes parents je ne veux pas vous en dire plus tant que vous ne serez pas capables d'essayer de comprendre ou écouter les gens et tant que vous condamnerez des gens à tord. Je pensais qu'après Sirius l'ordre et particulièrement toi Rémus ne referaient plus les mêmes erreurs ! Alors maintenant si vous n'avez aucunes preuves de ma culpabilité, ce dont je suis certains vu que je suis innocent, je m'en vais, et ne comptez plus sur moi pour les cours de DCFM professeurs!

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie mais arrivé à la porte, il se retourna :

- Le professeur Dumbledore serait déçu de votre comportement !

C'est ainsi que disparu Harry Potter, laissant des membres songeurs, mais pas pour longtemps, un monde sorcier ayant perdu leur espoir et des élèves sans professeurs de DCFM, même si un autre le remplaça, il ne fut jamais à la hauteur…

**Voilà, j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre…**** Bien que plus long que d'habitude, je le trouve d'une moins bonne qualités, enfin c'est à vous de jugez pour ça la petite case en dessous sera utile ;) Pour le chapitre suivant je ne sait pas quand il va arriver mais n'ayez pas l'espoir de le voir de si tôt (désolé pour ça)…**

**Myria Clara Tonks **


End file.
